fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournaments
Tournaments are large-scale events that occur in many places all over FFW. They are all incredibly popular in their own way and are best oppurtunities to gain special rare items or munny. Guild Wars See: Guild Wars Eclipse Tournament The Eclipse Tournament was a large exhibition Tournament held by the Admin at the Battle Collosieum. Partly towards the end it got disrupted by the Bringers of Destruction but was brought to a close with the victory of Shadow over Amaterasuice. 'Participants (Teams)' *Team Renchard *Team Mercenary *Team DarkBlade *Team Kurotsubasa (Winner) *Team Blockbuster *Team Wave Storm *Team Striker *Team Destiny Global Representative Tournament The GRT is a tournament only Regional Rep Guilds can participate. Country Representatives gain the chance to compete by taking part in their own national tournaments. It is a collaboration of the different Admin branches all over the World and promotes International Unity. The winning Rep Guild of the tournament will be titled the Strongest Players in The World. It is held in the United Server. 'Known Participants' *Aetherion (Japan/Asia) *Red Merlions (Singapore/ASEAN) *Great Wall (China/Asia) *Golden Ra (Egypt/Africa) *Miami-V(Miami, Florida/North America) *Renaissance(Italy/Europe) *Shining Knights (London,England/Europe) *Karneval (Rio de Janeiro,Brazil/South America) *Wild Outlaws (Dallas, Texas/America) *Ayers Rock (Sydney, Australia/ Oceania) Crystal Tournament The Crystal Tournament is a major tournament held in Crystal City that is only open to players who possess magical based powers. It is separated into two categories, Crystal Creative and Crystal Combat. Crystal Creative is a performance-based round where contestants don their Magical Outfits and show off their Magic in the most creative way possible to move a crowd. Crystal Combat is a battle round where the contestants have to fight each while showing off their magic. However, the battles are usually quite random can be any sort of battle, such as simple eating or cosplaying battles to more serious ones like racing or hand-to-hand combat. Scores in both Crystal Creative and Crystal Combat are calculated in Heart Shine Power. The more magic is able to move a person's heart the more Heart Shine is released. Heart Shine will appear from a person's heart in the form of a sparkling heart-shaped colored crystal and float towards a magic bubble bearing the player's name. The one who earns the highest amount of Heart Shine will receive the Crystal Prism Pendant at the end of the Tournament. Known Participants (Currently) *Ravena Felidae *Illusionist Owl *Sakura *Naenia *Terrans *Bird-of-Prey *Yukari *Dahlia *Cosmos *Lily *Mirage *Beat-boy *AngelKitty Pet Battle Festival A Pet Battle Festival is a special festival held once a year for Pet Owners of FFW to come together and compete in a variety of events held by the festival. There are three events, Glamour Event, Battle Event and Talent Event. Glamour Event The Glamour Event is basically like a Pokemon contest where the Pet Owners showcase their Pet's Beauty to the judges for a chance to win the Glam-Medallion. Battle Event The Battle Event is basically a Pets version of a Pokemon Battle Tournament where Pet Owners and their Pets duke it out against other challengers. The winner receives the Combat Collar. Talent Event The Talent Event is a Pet talent show where the Pets perform their special talents to win the Performance Pendant. 'Known Participants' *RinaMelody *Cast49 *Rose *Illusionist Owl *PrankK1ng *Ravena Felidae *Prima-Diva *Lord Gogo *Bird-of-Prey Music Battle Festival A "Battle of the Bands"/ Band Hero Tournament where different kinds of music bands gather to compete to win a large chest of munny, a rare item, and the grand title of "Top Band Idols". A minimum of four members are required in the band to fulfill the roles of Drummer, Guitar, Bass and Singer. Any extra members will play the role of Back-Up Singers, otherwise the roles automatically go to the musicians. Participants who sign up would be guided to Prism World (Like in Pretty Rythmn) where they would be outfitted in special costumes. The performers would be transported to a Music Dimension (Like in Aikatsu) where the band members would play while their score would light up above them. The band that achieves a high level of synchronisation would activate the Musical Appeal which is a special effect that would completely change the dimension they're in creating a major boost up in points. Known Participants *Kurotsubasa *Mercenary *Aetherion *Magical Mahou *Red Merlions *All-Stars *Cirque de Circuit Category:Important Terms Category:FFW Universe